Le complexe de l'italien
by Yu-B
Summary: Romano découvre les joies de l'adolescence... surtout ne rien dire à Antonio!


**Bonjour/soir à tout le monde! Me revoilà avec une petite fic sur ce cher Romano. J'espère qu'elle vous amusera. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur mes autres fics, j'y répondrais dès que je les reprendrais (oui je suis lente, désolée). Allez, bonne lecture!**

**_Hetalia_ appartient à son maître.**

* * *

- Aaargghh…. Hum… aaaaahh? _Chigii! _Urgh!

Plaquant subitement ses mains sur sa bouche, Romano observait son visage dans le miroir. Rouge de honte, il soupira avant de reprendre ses vocalises, pas très rassuré. Mais c'était essentiel, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, très mauvais…

Il avait commencé à mué il y a tout juste trois jours. Jusque là tout était normal, après tout il grandissait, son pays marchait gentiment vers l'indépendance, et son corps aussi. Il était déjà plus grand, plus musclé, et il n'avait plus sa tête de gamin. Lui qui avait l'air d'avoir treize il y a quelques mois, en paraissant facilement dix-sept maintenant. Le corps d'une nation ne grandit pas comme celui d'un humain normal, et il se désespérait d'avoir toute sa vie une voix haut perchée, mais là… là… pourquoi son frère avait une voix plus douce? Certes on dirait un de ces mecs à pantalon rose, comme Poland, mais lui ne devrait pas vivre le restant de ses jours avec une voix pareille!

- _Chiggiii! _Oh merde! Spain!

L'horreur! Le cauchemar absolu! Plus jamais il n'osera parler à l'espagnol! Fuir! Oui! Fuir! Il devait se casser très loin! Pourquoi pas sur la Lune? On pouvait monter sur la Lune, non? Un des écrivains de Francis en parlait, comment il s'appelait déjà? Cyrano quelque chose…

Oui, excellente idée, il allait partir en France pour rencontrer cet écrivain et ainsi il pourrait aller vivre tranquille sur la Lune, sans que personne ne vienne lui chercher des emmerdes.

- Lovi? Tout va bien?

- Irrrkk!

- Oulà, tu es malade? Ta voix est bizarre…

- Va te… gnnnnnnn! _Chiggii! Hors de question qu'il entende ma voix! _

Se collant contre la porte pour empêcher son tuteur d'entrer, Romano chercha une sortie de secours, difficile dans une salle de bain. Ah! La fenêtre, d'accord, elle était petite, mais il arriverait bien à passer! Mais quelle idée a eu Belgique de vouloir une fenêtre d'à peine un mètre de hauteur!

Se glissant tant bien que mal, il réussit à sortir dans le jardin, ne prêtant pas attention aux coups sur la porte, ni aux appels d'Antonio, de plus en plus inquiet pour son protégé.

- Lovi! Hey Lovi! Lovino!

* * *

- Il ne doit pas être très loin… tu es sûr que tu ne l'as pas vexé?

- Mais enfin! Puisque je te dis non!

- Mouais.

Antonio et Abel fouillaient chaque recoin du jardin. Bella se chargeant de la maison. Un adolescent aussi discret que Romano Vargas, ça ne devait pas être très difficile à trouver…

- Tiens, regarde. - Netherlands attrapa la cheville de l'italien, caché sous les buissons et le montra à Spain comme un pêcheur exhibe son poisson. - Il était là.

- Lovi! Je suis soulagé! Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça? On s'est inquiété!

Romano baissa la tête, serrant les poings. _Ne rien dire, ne rien dire, ne rien dire._

- Dis donc, tu pourrais répondre microbe.

_Ne pas envoyer chier Abel, oui rester calme._

- Lovi? Ça ne va pas? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

_Rien, rien, rien, rien, chigiiii!_

- gnnnnrrrrr.

- Tes dents font un drôle de bruit Lovi… parle-moi!

Oh merde! Lui prendre le visage comme ça, entre ses mains si chaudes, n'était pas la meilleure solution. Du rouge gêne, l'adolescent passa à rouge honte voire rouge envie, mais ça, il ne le dirait pas. De toute manière il a décidé de ne rien… BAM!

- Aiiieeeuuuhhh!

- Bah voilà, il parle.

- _Chiggiiii!_

- Aaaah! C'est marrant Lovi, ta voix elle…

- Ferme-là, salopard! Je veux pas t'entendre! D'ailleurs, je veux même pas m'entendre moi!

Et un italien en crise d'ado qui s'enfuit en larmes. Un.

* * *

- Allez, tu ne vas pas rester sous la couette éternellement, Lovi.

- _Bah si._

- Réponds-moi.

- _Vas chiez._

- Non, pas dans ta tête, Lovi. En vrai.

- ggnnnrrrr…

- J'adore ce bruit.

- … ggnnn

- Celui-là beaucoup moins. Allons, Lovino, ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer!

Le brun souleva doucement la couette où s'était recroquevillé Romano et le serra contre lui.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas.

- … ma voix…

- Oui et bien quoi ta voix? Elle est très bien ta voix. Tu as mué, c'est normal. Moi aussi ça m'est arrivé tu sais. Et regarde. N'ai-je pas une voix sexy à souhait?

- … mais… ggnn.

- Allons, calme-toi et explique-moi clairement.

- …

- Lovi.

- Mais ta gueule! J'ai une voix plus grave que la tienne! Voilà! T'es content, couillon!

- Ah.

À ce moment-là, Romano ignorait si il devait pleurer de dépit à cause de sa voix, étrangler Spain pour son sourire idiot ou casser les murs pour les rires de ses hôtes qu'il entendait derrière la porte de sa chambre. Un baiser furtif sur sa joue le fit tourner la tête vers Antonio.

- Je ne te savais pas si fleur bleue mon petit Lovi. T'es trop mignon!

- _Bastardo!_

* * *

**A force d'écouter les chansons aussi... non sérieux, je suis la seule que ça a choqué (****sur le coup) ou nous sommes une communauté? XD**


End file.
